beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Young Mako
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Spectra.png page. Remember to always add the Property Template so other users know that its your page and know not to edit it. Also if you don't have a account make one so others can tell you about your work. Yo this is Ryu .Why am i not a main charecter in the fanon._Ryu Takashii(your buddy) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything and if you don't know how to use the template i'll help you! -- EdBoy3 (Talk) 00:31, May 31, 2011 It's ok. It's ok, I was never mad at you. I'll come back. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) could you please repaint this with grey hair Bro lets talk 2:00 EST *HM1998* 00:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *here or B-dapedia where ever, i'll be on both now or later *HM1998* 04:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) How Many points/exp?? for my battle with ryu 200 beypoints and 40 exp?? standard *HM1998* 22:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ...............changes http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hunterm1998 http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Mars_ED:D i cant. im no longer beyblading any longer! im sorry but i cant. that loss was too much for me. im sorry but i quit beyblading im sorry but no HM1998* 04:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) NOOO DES IM NOT COMING BACK!!!!!!!!!!! IM TIRED OF U PUSHING ME AROUND I WONT BE BACK UNTIL MAYBE NEXT WEEK JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!! THAT BATTLE MENT EVERYTHING AND NOW THAT I'VE LOST BEYBLADING IS NOW DEAD TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Des how come u took away my moves off imperial?? Can u also like put my moves back please cuz then i'll explain how the EBS Regeneration works,ok? Thanks *HM1998* 17:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC) What is the meaning of high, low and modrate on registred beys statsBlade0886 15:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC)? Des, for waking cosmos make me a character u find after u leave the ruins in the next chapter also make me a divine nova :D thanx a bunch Des, I thought of a character: Pablo Hernadez. Hundom thought of name and Pisces thought of the second. Pablo's Bey: Ira Griffin. I am doing a picture of Pablo and Griffin. -Gingka and Co. 21:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) How's this? Pablo Hernadaz Griffins still on the go... I want to be a character of walking in the cosmos please!! Miranda Blue 16:24, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Desboy,i want 2 register my bey 'Explosive Pegasus',so can u help me? Gingarules 14:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) hey Des i need to register it for me ,my Volcano Drago F:A. Lethal Tricorn MC145MCS and Becky. Almost done Tricorn. -Gingka and Co. 12:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Lethal Tricorn is finished. You like? -Gingka and Co. 19:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you please sign up my Beyblades? Here they are: Galaxy Destroyer, Insanity Theseus, Storm Corvus, Earth Bucerius, Flame Arrow, Surge Colotes, Lightning Zeus, and Dark Leone. Thanks! Let it Rip! Carmerville 22:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Could you please register one of my Beys??? Carmerville 19:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) hi des its me pegasus100 how do i go on chat on here i cant find it at all How do I use template? Eagle VS Me I had my Beybattle with Eagle this morning and Duncan was ref. I won but he's not sure how much EXP and Beypoints we each get. So, how many do we each get? -Gingka and Co. 09:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Universe Pegasis WW124LS I had a thought. If Uni can control air, couldn't he make a sheild of air so that attacks don't effect him and throw all that air with those attacks back at the apponent, if ya get what I mean. -Gingka and Co. 11:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you register my bey? Majestic Saviour Des, I Need Majestic Saviour registered. The stats are there because of a custom system :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . Unregistred Beys Hey Des. I Created the template at the bottom for beys that need registration. I think if all th unregistred beys are in 1 category, you can knock out two birds with 1 stone :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . Des Can You Please Tell Hunter That I Am SOOO Sorry And For Me To Please BE Able To Be Aloud To Talk On This Chat Again And That I Won't Say A Word Until I Battle Him Okay?? Enter I want to enter!!!!!!!!!!!!! The RPFC Can you register Insanity Theseus SW145RD for my friend please? Thanks! Hi this is 98eagle can you please help edit Feral Jaguar XG:S Ranking Registration I have more points then BeyGuardian and it says he's a higher rank then me. Can you fix that please? Actually BeyGuardian has no points. It says he's rank 13 and I'm 14. I should be moved to 13. So can you fix it please again Des? Check out my wiki, TheBeyblader wiki! Click here now! Carmerville 21:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually suppost to be ranked 10. Manaphy is but I have more points then him. So can you edit that please. I get stronger and stronger each time I battle. Just look at my bey points. ATTENTION IF YOU HAVE NOT ENTERED THE WORLD BEYBLADE CHAMPIONSHIPS 2, AND WOULD LIKE TO JOIN, CONTACT FASTBLADE5035 AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IF YOU INTEND ON JOINING, CHOOOSE A COUNTRY YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN OR REPRESENT. IF YOUR TEAM IS ALREADY READY, CHOOSE IN WHICH ORDER YOU WILL GO TO BATTLE IN, AND CHOOSE WHO WILL BATTLE FIRST. THIS IS FASTBLADE5035, PRETENDING TO BE A BOT :P Hey, Des, can you register me in RPBFC, plz?Blade0886 21:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des, I was wondering, how can I become a Board Member? I think I need to be a high rank, cause everyone there is. If so, I can battle a lot now. Got some more time on mah hands. Board Member Des. Why Did You Remove Me? Your Friend Hunter Made Me One. I've Made Almost The Same Number of Edits As You. I know how to register beys. I really contribute :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lazer_Unicorno_LH125BB can you register it please Change the Rankings i've got more points than Gingka. Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 05:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des, since Blitz left, does that mean everyone behind him on the rankings moves up? cause I dont see why he should still be on the rankings after he leaves. Also, how can I become a board member? Gallantmon v.X I took him off the board and removed him from the admin status. i did this because he doesnt know how to register beys CORRECTLY and most of all he makes decisions and choices without consulting with the other board members. i also took him off the template as well. Finally, i gave him a rollback status in exchange for admin. I hope u see the problems like i do and feel the same way about my motion. Hunterm1998 23:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) HOLYYY SHIT!!!!! LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND DUDE ITS IMPERIAL MARS EXACTLY AS I SAW IT AND MATCHES THE DESCROPTION AND EVERYTHING!!!!!! http://page7.auctions.yahoo.co.jp/jp/auction/g105823235 Hunterm1998 01:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) hey des whats gems special move???? from Pegasus100 My stats Can you make my stats for whilrwind jimbo?Vice97 23:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des, how do I increase my Victory Eagle's stats? Plz unban me from chat Woah, Woah, Woah *Im not inactive. If you read the entire template, im out of school. Remove mine for being inactive? You retired, thats why i felt like you should be removed from the board page. Never did I say to remove your powers. *"What The Hell?" -You. Why is there a need for someone who will no longer be active on rankings. I was removed for the same exact reason. From what I understood, you were done, and therefore you wouldnt gain anymore BP. *I never comeplety got rid of you, nor did I say we should, instead I asked for a Hall of Fame to be created in your honor. Edit: Alright, so apparently no one told me that you werent retired from fanon. I just, like other users, thought that because you left main, you left the entire Beyblade Wiki Netwoks. I apoligize for removing you. :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T , , . Dont worry about it, and I have given you ALL your power back, my apoligies. :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . hello des! I would like permission to make a fanmade beyblade wiki like fanon but not exactly. I dont want to affend your wiki in anyway so I ask for permission first. it's not big theere's no one on it and it is no where close to done here is the link http://beybladevocaloidswarriorsrp.wikia.com/?redirect=no Hyomafan 18:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) hey des, i would like to participate to RPB championships. could make me enter, plz??Blade0886 16:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Finishing up: "did you. If you did you would have read: Gallantmon v.X des, i see that you added the gods against my wishes. im chanign them to the aesir, because i dont like the way uou killed them or saviour off. to you it may mean nothing, but to me it means alot. to me it seems the way youre doing it is disrespectufl to me. i know you wont understand, but still id like them replaced. i have correct the chapters to suit that. aside from the names, there isnt any change to your story. but you didnt, thats why im angry, thats why i went on a rage, and thats why this all started, you removed me. you killed me off. you did it. i only removed the literal aspects, but you did the rest." there, im done, i have nothing else to say. farewell :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , .